Disque Monde in Fabula
by Mirliton
Summary: Quelques fables adaptées sur notre cher Disque... avec Rincevent en Guest Star dans la première. Il s'en serait bien passé, mais avec sa chance habituelle, c'est tombé sur lui.
1. La frousse aux trousses

**Je persiste dans la voie pratchettienne... **

**Disclaimer**: une partie est à La Fontaine, une autre à Pratchett, et ce qui reste à moi (les deux autres se sentent soudain soulagés...).

**Genre**: j'avoue que j'ai honte d'avoir mis 'Poetry'. Disons que ce sont... des vers de Mirliton ;)

**Résumé** (?): adaptation de fables de l'autre, là , celui qu'est dans le disclaimer, façon Disque-Monde. Pour le moment: "Le lièvre et les grenouilles" version Rincevent.

Texte de La Fontaine : http/ poesie . webnet. fr / poemes / France / lafontai / 48. html  
(enlevez les espaces)

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**La frousse aux trousses.**

-**  
**

Rincevent en l'U.I. songeait  
(Car que faire en l'U.I., le repas terminé ?)  
Dans un profond ennui le mage se plongeait :  
De bien sombres pensées sans cesse le minaient.

« Les gens dotés d'un instinct de survie  
Sont, disait-il, bien mal lotis.  
Ils ne savent survivre qu'en ayant la frousse.  
Jamais un moment de tranquillité :  
Toujours un monstre cherchant à me boulotter.  
Voilà comme je vis : tout le monde à mes trousses ;  
J'ai trop peur pour dormir, sinon les yeux ouverts.

- Calmez-vous donc, dira quelque sage cervelle.

- Pour servir à ces machins de dessert ?  
En leur fournissant assiette et couverts ?  
Mon aventure, chantée par les ménestrels,  
S'achèverait en épitaphe :  
'Pourchassé  
Attrapé  
Grignoté  
Digéré.'  
J'aimerais éviter ce paragraphe. »

Ainsi ronchonnait Rincevent,  
Et cependant faisait le guet.  
Il était tremblant, inquiet,  
Prêt à filer comme le vent.

C'est alors que, vision plus que funeste,  
Il vit devant lui l'éclat de la Faux.  
Il fit demi-tour d'un mouvement preste :  
Pas question pour lui d'aller au tombeau.

Il se mit à courir, bousculant tous les mages,  
Criant partout : « Au secours ! Où est mon Bagage ? »  
Malheureusement les seuls pas qu'il entendait  
Etaient hélas ceux d'un bipède  
Et non le martèlement martial de cent pieds :  
Qu'il n'espère plus aucune aide.

De couloir en couloir l'Autre se rapprochait ;  
Rincevent affolé était trop essoufflé  
Pour pouvoir réfléchir au chemin emprunté.  
Ce qui devait arriver arriva :  
Le nez du mage contre un mur buta.  
Il se retourna et ferma les yeux :  
En un tel moment, que faire de mieux ?  
Curieusement rien ne se produisit  
Si ce n'est dans sa poche un léger chatouillis.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ;  
Devant lui se tenait…

Petite Faux,  
Petit manteau,  
Moustaches lissées,  
Deux dents acérées,  
Un petit être au couinement gouailleur.

Rincevent le toisa, d'un air boudeur,  
Et ôta de sa poche un rat crevé.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**Voilàà...** Il y en aura peut-être d'autres (?) Ben quoi, faut pas partir en courant comme ça! (Benebu, je t'ai vue!)


	2. L'Econome et l'Archichancelier

Je récidive. Avec Le Corbeau et le Renard. Disponible à: http/ poesie. webnet. fr/ poemes/ France/ lafontai/ 1. html (supprimez les espaces)

**Disclaimer:** Le corbeau, le renard, l'arbre et le fromage sont à La Fontaine, Cogite Stilbon, l'Econome et les pilules de grenouille séchées à Pratchett. L'horrible façon de les rassembler: c'est Moâ!

**Rating: **plus tarée que Pratchett: Mirliton (ça étonne encore qqu'un?). Donc, ô lecteur, abandonne ici toute Espérance (de trouver un brin de sens commun dans ce qui suit).

Texte sur (enlevez les espaces): http/ www. jdlf. com/ lesfables/ ivrei/ lecorbeauetlerenard

-.-.-

**Benebu: **au départ, ce p'tit délire était en échange d'un chapitre... Ben voilà: _for you_. Ca vaut pas Trop Fort le Mangemort ...

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**L'Econome et l'Archichancelier.**

-**  
**

L'Econome sur un arbre perché

Tenait en sa bouche un fromage.

Il avait oublié (dommage)

Ses pilules de grenouille séchées.

L'Archichancelier, par cette odeur dérangé,

Lui tint à peu près ce langage :

« Hé ! bonjour, mon cher Econome !

Descendez, cessez de faire le môme !

Le Doyen réclame à grands cris

Ce from'ton que vous avez pris.

Nous subissons son humeur massacrante

A cause de ce truc à l'odeur dérangeante. »

L'Econome, fort vexé, à ces mots

Sans façon lui tourne le dos.

Ridculle, très embêté, changea de tactique.

« Cher ami, lança-t-il, qu'êtes-vous aujourd'hui ?

Un singulier oiseau, au plumage exotique ? »

L'Econome flatté lui fait signe que oui.

« Sans mentir, si votre ramage

Egale vos talents de mage,

Vous êtes le Phénix des siphonnés

Qui habitent cette contrée. »

L'Econome perché ne se sent plus de joie,

Ouvre grand la bouche, laisse tomber sa proie.

Ridculle s'en saisit, et dit : « Mon pauvre vieux,

Faudra vous soigner. On augmentera vos doses,

En attendant de trouver mieux. »

Puis il reprend le met qui ne sent pas la rose.

L'Econome, fort attristé,

Regarde s'éloigner

Et le fromage et l'Archichancelier,

Puis, s'ébrouant, il lance un pauvre cri :

Un solitaire et déchirant « Cui Cui ».

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**Moins marrant que Rincevent et la Mort aux Rats, c'est sûr... Je tenterai de faire mieux pour le prochain (y a-t-il des suggestions?) **


	3. Le Voleur et le Bagage

**Disclaimer **: toujours pareil. La Fontaine doit faire des sauts de carpe dans sa tombe (« Et grenouilles aussitôt de sauter dans les ondes » … euh … non, là j'y suis plus) : ça lui fera de l'exercice. Et espérons que Pratchett ne soit pas cardiaque si un jour il tombe sur mes textes.

**Rating **: ça ne change pas. Bonjour Sire Délire, au revoir Dame Raison !

**Résumé :** ben c'est le Loup et l'Agneau. Sans surprise : c'est toujours les mêmes qui finissent boulottés (la dure loi de la vie et tout et tout).

Texte sur : (enlevez les espaces) : http/ poesie. webnet. fr/ poemes/ France/ lafontai/ 21. html

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**Le Voleur et le Bagage.**

La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure,

Nous l'allons montrer tout à l'heure.

Un Bagage se délassait

Devant l'Ankh à l'onde pure. **(1)**

Un Voleur survient, cherchant aventure

Et que la rapine sur les quais attirait.

« Quel étourdi a oublié son package ?

(Dit l'homme moins sage qu'un mage, **(2)**

Ou alors fort mal informé)

Je l'attrape et l'emporte : le tour est joué. »

« . . . » Répondit le Bagage :

Il n'est pas en colère, Simplement il considère

Avec humour cet insecte hilarant

Aux projets délirants

Dignes d'un Econome

Au meilleur de sa forme.

Le Voleur s'approcha à pas de loup.

Le Coffre ouvrit son couvercle d'un coup.

« Ca alors, reprit l'inconscient bipède,

Que d'or ! Il m'est avis que ton propriétaire,

Ayant commis crime, forfait ou action bien laide,

Devait trouver cet argent par trop délétère.

Qu'à cela ne tienne : je suis bon médecin

Pour tout ce qui touche à cette matière. »

« … » Jubilait le Bagage, fort enjoué :

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'amusait…

Le Voleur qui, il faut bien le dire,

Semblait sur certains aspects pire

Qu'un Econome sans pilules séchées,

Poursuivait à voix haute son discours

(Il va pas bien…. Enfin, ce que j'en dis…)

Dont les nombreux tours et détours

Faisaient craindre quelque pathologie

Dans le domaine de la têtologie.

« C'est p'être celui de mon frère,

Marmonnait-il dans son coin.

Mais… euh… je n'en ai point….

Ou c'est une prise de guerre.

Ou c'est l'or de quelqu'un des miens :

Le prendre ne serait pas bien. »

Le Bagage, lassé d'écouter ce délire

(Produit d'une raison ô combien inférieure !)

Ajouta un élément à son intérieur.

Le Voleur esquissa un grand sourire

Lorsqu'il vit par dessus l'or luire

Des dents de troll aux reflets chamarrés.

Avec le cri d'un porc se roulant dans la fange,

Il se jette sur l'innocent coffret.

Là-dessus, fermant d'un coup sec (_Tchac_ !) son clapet,

Le Bagage le gobe et puis le mange

Sans autre forme de procès.

Avant de recracher, dans un discret hoquet,

Un bout de carton mâchonné

Certifiant : « Voleur agréé ».

Maintenant digéré.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**Pas à dire : ça empire. Je vais vite retourner à ma Machine Infernale.**

-

-.-.-.-.-

-

**Notes :**

**(1)** C'est de la poésie (si si si je vous assure, il y a des rimes au bout de la ligne. Quoi, ça suffit pas ? pff), parler de l'onde pure de l'Ankh est donc une licence poétique. Ou alors un point de vue relativiste : les flots de l'Ankh doivent être plus purs que ceux d'un autre grand fleuve du multivers, non ?

**(2)** Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, hein…


	4. Le Chêne et le Roseau

Quatrième 'poème'... assez éloigné de l'original dans le texte, mais pas dans la morale.

**Disclaimer **: La Fontaine, voile-toi les yeux. Monsieur Pratchett, je vous les rend sans (trop) les abîmer.

**Rappels et autres** : 'Bourreau-de-chien est le surnom donné par Sedatiphe à Veterini dans Ronde de Nuit.  
Et Sedatiphe est (quand il s'y met) un imbécile : cela justifie un peu son attitude suicidaire.  
Et c'est plein de Majuscules: je ne dirai pas qui m'a contaminée avec Trop Fort le Mangemort...

**Texte original **: http/ poesie. webnet. fr/ poemes/ France/ lafontai/ 5. html  
(enlevez les espaces)

-

Benebu, je n'arrive toujours pas à avancer dans 'Planteur et le petit pain au lait' ; voilà en attendant...

* * *

**- **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- **

**Le Chêne et le Roseau **

Sédatiphe dit un jour à Veterini  
(D'un air ma foi condescendant,  
Son nez fortement plissé de mépris) :  
« Havelock _mon ami_, je vous trouve souffrant.  
Vous êtes bien à plaindre  
Malgré votre titre envié de Patricien,  
Vous n'en restez pas moins Bourreau-de-chiens :  
La moindre guilde vous fait craindre  
Pour votre place comme pour votre peau. »

Veterini se fendit d'un sourire  
Plus affûté qu'un couteau.  
L'autre reprit, avec un petit rire :  
« Moi au contraire je gouverne  
Les Assassins sans peine.  
Diriger d'une main de fer  
Dans un gant d'octofer :  
Voilà la devise d'un chef. »

Veterini hocha du chef,  
Haussant un sourcil interrogatif.  
Cela déplut à Sedatiphe,  
Qui reprit d'un air courroucé  
(Tant qu'à se suicider,  
Autant que ce soit en beauté) :

« La moindre menace vous fait ployer,  
Vous ne devez la vie qu'à votre lâcheté,  
Vos manigances et vos sournoiseries:  
Tout ce qu'un Assassin bien né honnit.  
Tel le roseau, vous cédez face au vent  
Plus vite encor qu'un Rincevent.  
Prenez exemple sur moi :  
Dirigeant la Guilde des Assassins,  
- Ce qui croyez-moi n'est pas rien -  
J'ai autant de fierté qu'un roi.  
Sans pitié ni émoi  
Je commande à la Mort. »

(A peine audible retentit le « QUOI ? »  
De quelqu'un qui visiblement en doutait fort.)

« Votre compassion, répondit Veterini,  
Part d'un bon et généreux naturel.  
Mon cher, que cela ne vous porte pas souci :  
Je m'accommode de ma situation sans fiel. »  
Dans son sourire avenant  
Se trouvaient un peu trop de dents.

C'est alors que survint un Incident  
(Evénement plus que banal dans cette ville  
Qui ne sait ce que veut dire 'tranquille').

Rincevent passa par là (en courant,  
C'est évident).  
Veterini s'écarta d'un mouvement leste ;  
Sedatiphe, lui, resta planté là  
Et se mit à jurer : « Peste !  
Hors de question que je cède d'un pas. »  
Le mage ignorait vraisemblablement  
La conduite à tenir avec les Dirigeants,  
Les Mains d'Octofer et autres Intransigeants :  
Sans regarder, il fonça dans le tas  
Et bien sûr Sedatiphe renversa.

Tandis que l'Assassin par terre rouspétait,  
Veterini à la suite se préparait :  
Qui disait 'Rincevent'  
Disait forcément 'poursuivant'.  
Le Patricien, dans un envol de robe,  
Esquiva souplement  
La Chose qui arrivait en bavant.  
Avant que Lord Sedatiphe ne se dérobe,  
Le Monstre lui écrasa l'estomac.  
(Vu ses dents, c'était un moindre dégât.)

Le piétiné ne put se relever :  
Comme de juste, un Bagage vint à passer  
Et sur lui essuya sa centaine de pieds.  
Veterini, fort courtoisement, le salua ;  
Le Coffre se désintéressa de son cas.

Sedatiphe, plus qu'un peu froissé  
(Au propre comme au figuré),  
Lança d'un air guindé :  
« Oui, mais moi je n'ai pas cédé. »  
C'est qu'il n'avait pas vu le dernier arrivant.  
Il tentait de se redresser  
Lorsqu'il entendit un ton nonchalant :  
« AH, MON... MAÎTRE. QUEL PLAISIR DE VOUS RENCONTRER. »  
L'Assassin se figea brutalement :  
Sa fierté n'en menait pas large.  
La Mort le dépassa tranquillement :  
« JE VOUS VERRAI A UN AUTRE MOMENT :  
JE CROIS BIEN QU'IL VOUS RESTE UN PEU DE MARGE. »  
Sedatiphe, toujours sur son séant,  
Se dit en frémissant  
Qu'il y avait pire sourire  
Que celui de Veterini  
Lorsqu'il tenait dans sa ligne de mire  
Un adversaire insoumis.

Il suivait toujours ses pensées  
Lorsqu'il fut ramené à la réalité  
Par une féroce morsure  
A la main, plus vive qu'une brûlure.  
Le coupable s'enfuit, narquois, avec un « SQUEAK ! »

Veterini soupira : « Voilà le hic.  
Vous vous préoccupiez de ma santé :  
Elle ne me permet pas de supporter  
La fierté et ses conséquences.  
Je vous en laisse volontiers la jouissance. »

Cela dit, le Patricien s'éloigna,  
Mais au passage il écrasa  
Avec beaucoup de soin  
L'autre main (intacte) de l'assassin :  
En homme sensé, il a toujours su  
Qu'un méfait n'est jamais perdu.

-

-.-.-.-.-

-

* * *

**- **

**Voilà voilà, une apparition-éclair de Rincevent pour remettre un Assassin à sa place... et permettre à Veterini de faire quelques pirouettes.**


	5. Le Bibliothécaire et l'Emprunteur

Petite fable pour l'été... même si le texte original se passe en automne...

**Disclaimer :** pauvre La Fontaine, hein… Et tant pis pour Mr Pratchett : il n'avait qu'à pas m'inspirer comme ça. Na.

**Fable incriminée :** la Cigale et la Fourmi.

_http/ poesie. webnet. fr/ poemes/ France/ lafontai/ 6. html_  
(enlevez les espaces)

Hum, et en passant : ceux qui ont des révisions pour septembre, je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de Bagage (enfin, il paraît) de par chez nous, mais il ne reste plus qu'un mois... (boonne chance !)

-

**Dédié **à tous ceux qui ont déjà affronté un Bibliothécaire, anthropomorphe ou non, dans le multivers.  
Surtout un Bibliothécaire de B.U.

-

* * *

-

**Le Bibliothécaire et l'emprunteur.**

**- **

L'Etudiant, ayant feignassé  
Tout l'été,  
Se trouva fort dépourvu  
Quand les partiels furent venus :  
Il voyait sans gaieté  
Le rattrapage le guetter.  
Et pour atteindre le statut de mage  
Que depuis longtemps il ambitionnait,  
Ce qui lui tenait lieu de cervelle atrophiée  
(Autant dire : guère mieux qu'un fromage)  
Ne saurait être suffisant.

Ainsi il alla, l'imprudent,  
Donner au Bibliothécaire une banane  
(oui, c'est vraiment un âne),  
Le priant de lui prêter  
Quelque livre pour réviser  
Le programme entier en un battement de cil.

« Je vous le rendrai, lui dit-il,  
Avant les résultats, foi d'anim... euh...  
Foi d'étudiant anthropomorphe,  
Pas de risque que je l'abîme. »

Le Bibliothécaire n'est jamais prêteur,  
C'est là un moindre défaut  
(Comparé aux sautes d'humeur  
Affectant les autres mages marteaux).

« Ook ook ook ook ? »  
Demande-t-il au jeune plouc.  
« Quoi ? il n'y a aucun prêt avant la rentrée ? »  
Répond l'Etudiant horrifié.  
« Eek », confirme l'anthropoïde réjoui  
Pour qui tout lecteur est un ennemi,  
Potentiel corneur de pages, retardataire,  
Ou pire : multi-emprunteur.

N'étant pas d'humeur suicidaire,  
L'Etudiant s'en va sans un commentaire  
Mais il donne en sortant un coup de pied rageur  
A un coffre semblant abandonné.  
Sous lequel surgissent cent petits pieds.

Les bruits de mastication / ingestion  
Couvrirent le soupir du Bibliothécaire :  
L'imbécile voulait sans doute une mention,  
Alors qu'il ignorait le plus élémentaire :  
Sous peine de mort,  
Ne jamais réveiller le Bagage qui dort.  
(Et qui mord...)

-

* * *

-

Quel Bibliothécaire osera enfin placarder sur la porte un panneau exprimant son plus intime désir, à savoir : « Entrée interdite aux lecteurs » ?

(je plaisante, j'aime bien les bibliothécaires de mon coin)

(sauf quand ils ne veulent pas prolonger mes multi-emprunts)


	6. Le Maje et l'Alchimiste

**Disclaimer **: oh, quelle surprise, il y a plein de machins à Pratchett dans ce qui suit, et des trucs à La Fontaine ! Qui l'eût cru, qui l'eût cru ?

**Fable originale** : Le Loup et le Chien,

http :// poesie.webnet.fr / poemes / France / lafontai / 20. html

**Benebu** : je n'ai pas pu résister à un appel aussi direct, mais l'inspiration n'est pas venue tout de suite pour la Chauve-Souris et les Deux Belettes (j'ai trois versions en tête, sans arriver à choisir...). En attendant, voilà toujours !

-

* * *

-

**Le Ma_j_e et l'Alchimiste.  
**

**- **

Un ma_j_e n'avait que les os, la peau  
Et son chapeau.  
Il tenait fort aux deux premiers,  
Quoi qu'il regrettât qu'un embonpoint grassouillet  
Ne vint compléter le tableau.

Ventre affamé,  
Appétit aiguisé,  
Il flânait dans les rues, cherchant plat ou gâteau,  
Guettant toute opportunité de quelque rôt.  
Il croisa un Alchimiste aussi puissant que beau,  
Gras, ventru, bedonnant et replet.  
L'éviter, le ma_j_e l'eût fait volontiers  
(Par simple réflexe  
Rinceventesque),  
Mais son estomac lui gargouilla une autre chanson  
Sur l'air de : « Quand mangera-t-on ? ».

Notre ma_j_e donc l'aborde humblement,  
Entre en propos et lui fait compliment  
Sur son embonpoint qu'il admire.  
« Il ne tient qu'à vous, triste sire,  
D'être aussi gras que moi, répondit l'Alchimiste.  
Quittez l'U.I., vous ferez bien :  
Vos pareils n'y sont point altruistes.  
Non contents d'être très égoïstes,  
Tarés, cinglés, siphonnés,  
Ces pique-assiettes patentés  
Vous laisseront mourir de faim.  
Suivez-moi : vous aurez de bien meilleurs festins. »

Le ma_j_e reprit (sachant qu'on n'a rien sans rien) :  
« Que me faudra-t-il faire ?  
- Presque rien, dit l'Alchimiste. Moult concoctions,  
Pétulantes potions,  
Ingrédients à touiller,  
Chaudrons à récurer :  
Bref, rien de bien sorcier.  
Moyennant quoi votre salaire  
(Fi donc de votre actuelle misère !)  
Sera force reliefs de toutes façons :  
Ailes de poulet, pâtés de dragon,  
Tambouille et rogatons  
Toujours à votre goût, rien de rassis.  
- Et des pommes de terre aussi ? **(1)**  
- Oui, quoique souvent en purée. » **(2)**

Rincevent à ces mots bat des mains d'allégresse,  
Se forge une félicité  
Qui le fait pleurer de tendresse.

Chemin faisant, il vit le cou de l'Alchimiste,  
Passablement brûlé.  
« Qu'est-ce là ? lui dit-il. – Rien. – Quoi, rien ? – Peu de chose.  
- Mais encor ? – L'explosion qui faillit me tuer  
De ce que vous voyez est peut-être la cause.  
- Tuer ? blêmit Rincevent, vous n'êtes donc pas  
Assuré de survivre ? – Pas toujours, mais qu'importe ?  
- Il importe si bien que de tous vos repas  
Je ne veux en aucune sorte,  
Et ne voudrais pas même à ce prix un trésor. »

Cela dit, Rincevent s'enfuit et court encor.

-

* * *

-

**Notes : **

(1) Sur Rincevent et son amour des patates (surtout en purée) : voir les _Tribulations d'un mage en Aurient._

(2) Essayez de garder une patate entière à la Guilde des Alchimistes. Après l'explosion journalière. Difficile. Sauf si elle a des pattes et qu'elle s'est fait la malle avant que tout ne saute. Oui, mais alors de toutes façons, plus de patate à manger. Donc dans tous les cas, c'est de la purée ou rien.


	7. Confessions d'un buveur de café

**Disclaimer **: une grande partie de ce qui suit appartient à Pratchett, Baudelaire et Thomas de Quincey pour le titre. Voui, ce n'est plus La Fontaine, mais je n'avais pas envie de mettre ce petit délire tout seul... _(Mirliton sentimentale)_

Le texte original est lisible ici, en enlevant les espaces :

www. site- magister. com/ spleen. htm

**Rappel (pour ceux qui ne viennent pas de '_Et ils changèrent l'or en plomb_'):** le café klatchien, à peu près aussi liquide que l'Ankh (il vaut mieux avoir une cuillère très solide pour touiller), a de singulières propriétés. Il fait voir la réalité telle qu'elle est, l'idéal pour en finir rapidement avec une gueule de bois carabinée - et se mettre à hurler. Mais si le malheureux buveur en prend trop, il verra _vraiment _le monde dans toute sa... euh... splendeur (??) et risque fort d'en être traumatisé (certains préfèrent devenir fous). D'où la nécessité de bien doser le tout et, si besoin, de rééquilibrer le mélange avec quelques gorgées d'alcool.

Ce qui suit est le délire de Laidelalaire, shooté à ce curieux breuvage.

-

* * *

-

**Confessions d'un buveur de café**

-

Quand le couvercle lourd pèse comme un ciel bas  
Sur la cafetière à l'étain dépoli,  
Que montent les volutes, dans un entrelacs  
Plus noir que les idées ressassées dans la nuit ;

Quand le filtre suinte ce terreau humide  
D'où Sire Café, comme une chauve-souris,  
S'échappe goutte à goutte, avec un bruit timide,  
Et sonne tel un glas au fond du métal gris ;

Quand le breuvage se glisse dans mon gosier  
Emprisonnant ma tête dans un grand étau,  
Et qu'un peuple muet d'infâmes araignées  
Vient tendre ses filets au fond de mon cerveau,

Le Réel tout à coup bondit avec furie  
Et lance vers sa proie un affreux hurlement,  
Mais j'ai beau résister et à cor et à cri,  
Je ne peux plus que geindre lamentablement.

Ô buveur, amateur de ces tendres noirceurs,  
Ne résiste jamais, laisse-toi emporter  
Par le corbillard brun de l'atroce café :  
En ton âme le Spleen s'installera, vainqueur.

_- _

* * *

_-_

**_Et de toutes façons: vive le chocolat, à bas la dictature des machines à café!_**

**_(non, mais!) _**

* * *


	8. Le Bagage qui veut se faire aussi gros

**Disclaimer:** merci Mr La Fontaine, merci Mr Pratchett.

**Fable d'origine**: "La grenouille qui veut se faire aussi grosse que le boeuf"(oui, celle qui enfle tant qu'elle éclate...), disponible à l'adresse suivante(en enlevant les espaces, comme d'habitude):

www. insecula. com/ article/ F0010721. html

Et ce texte a été écrit pour une occasion particulière. **Joyeeeeux z'aaaaaanniversaaaaireuh Françoise**, piaille le choeur de Bagages!

-

* * *

**-  
**

**Le Bagage qui veut se faire aussi gros qu'une bibliothèque.**

**-  
**

Un Bagage voit une série d'étagères

Vernies, marquetées et altières

Qui lui semblent de belle taille.

Lui, qui n'est pas gros en tout comme un phacochère,

Envieux, gobe bouquins, bestioles, victuailles,

Voulant égaler le meuble en grosseur.

Gobergé à nausée il parcourt Ankh Morpokh,

Croque le tout venant (de bric ou bien de broc)

Sans acquérir toutefois la moindre rondeur.

Il s'en retourne donc voir la bibliothèque

Qui, croulant sous les livres reliés, se gausse

Du coffre chétif mais féroce.

Elle se moque si bien que d'un steak

Elle connaît le vulgaire destin :

Le Bagage se fait du meuble un grand festin.

-

Le monde est plein de gens qui ne sont pas plus sages :

Tout grand seigneur aime railler un plus petit,

Etaler sa richesse et sa morgue à l'envie,

Mais c'est compter, à tort, sans les dentus Bagages...

-

* * *


End file.
